Try To Hide From The Dark
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: With the new year upon them, Finn and Amanda decide not to wait any longer to try for a family... but when Ashley starts to feel like the two are abandoning her, will she try to pull them apart or just let go of them? (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022)
1. Caught!

_**January 28th 2018…**_

_"Put 20 on the following, Matt Hardy, Seth Rollins, Finn Balor and Randy Orton!" Ashley explained._

_"Why Mandy's ex as the last one?" TJ asked._

_"Well I wasn't planning to but I changed my mind." Ashley answered before handing some 20 dollar bills over to TJ._

_"New Day, Miz, Corbin and John Cena, 20 bucks." Bo responded._

_"Alright, alright. Hang on." TJ replied before writing it all down on the whiteboard. "Who's next?"_

_"Kofi, Rusev, Nakamura and Adam Cole, 40 bucks." Jeff responded._

_"Oohh, Jeff's getting big with his money." TJ said._

_"50 on Apollo, Heath and Roman." Brigette responded._

_"There we go. Now any bets for the women's match?" TJ responded._

_"Mandy, Kairi, Ember and Asuka, 50." Ashley replied._

_"Mandy had to be pulled from the match, she underwent some kind of procedure a few days back." Brigette explained._

_"Alright cut Mandy out." Ashley replied._

_"Put Beth Phoenix in?" TJ asked._

_"Nah probably should watch my money anyway." Ashley answered._

_In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida by Iron Butterfly played through Amanda's rose gold earbuds as she walked by… and noticed the cracked open door._

_She pushed it open but no one noticed yet._

_"Put me down for Sasha Banks, Mandy Rose, and Ruby Riott, 40 bucks. Same with Baron, Rhyno, Slater and Bray." Bo replied._

_"Like I said the last time, Rose ain't trained enough to…" Brigette responded before she noticed Amanda, who closed out IHeartRadio and put her earbuds in her pocket._

_"Hey, Mandy." TJ replied frantically before shoving the whiteboard behind his back._

_"I can still see the names on it." Amanda replied._

_"I told you to use your phone, dumbass." Ashley responded._

_"Yes we are making bets but there's no money involved." TJ replied._

_"Bullshit, TJ, I see the dollar signs too." Amanda responded._

_"Okay we've got a Rumble Pool going on, who cares?" Bo replied._

_"Chill, Bo, don't take that attitude with her." Ashley responded._

_"Do you know the real reason she's out of this year's match? She had her birth control implant removed." Bo explained, Ashley turning to Amanda with a startled look._

_"You what?!" Ashley asked._

_"He's right. I did but I wanted to be the one to tell you, which is why I was looking for you." Amanda explained._

_"I thought you were gonna try to win since I couldn't compete." Ashley replied._

_"I'm getting older, Ash. Finn and I, we decided it's time to start trying." Amanda responded._

_"You are not that old." Ashley replied._

_"I'm not gonna get into a fight with you right now. Enjoy your betting." Amanda responded before she left._

_"You didn't have to be so hard on her, Ash." Jeff responded._

_"Yeah well there is a window and now I'm jumping through it." Ashley replied before she left._

_Jeff and TJ went off after her, hoping to talk her down…_

**Present time…**

"Bo spilled it before I could tell her… then her entire demeanour changed." Amanda responded as she and Finn held each other.

"It would be a bit to take in, she was told she wouldn't be medically cleared to compete and she was excited to compete. Now she's finding out we are planning to try." Finn replied.

"It if were just about that, I'd understand… the look in her eyes, she was acting like I was abandoning her." Amanda responded, Finn resting his right hand on her face.

"She'll come around, she just needs time." Finn explained.

The two kissed at the same time TJ and Jeff walked in.

"Well it's official The Phoenix is entering at number 18." TJ explained.

"She wasn't cleared to!" Amanda responded.

"Well you know what she's like. She could be chopped in half and she'll still crawl down." Jeff replied.

"Stubborn worse than Seth." Finn muttered.

"Damn right." Jeff responded before Amanda unzipped her Balor Club hoodie and slipped it off… and Seth walked by, seeing the stitches.

"The hell did he do to you?!" Seth demanded.

"Cool off, alright? She had her birth control implant removed, Mandy and I are going to start trying for a family." Finn explained, which further angered Seth.

"You made a promise to Ashley when she hurt her hand and now you just spat on it!" Seth seethed.

"First off, no promises were made! Second, that was the only opening the clinic had for months!" Amanda responded.

"You did promise her, I know you did!" Seth yelled.

"Back off, alright?! They made their choice!" Jeff responded, Seth turning to him.

"And you better wanna pray your sister doesn't find out because she'll jump into the spot that was Mandy's." Seth replied.

"First her, now you're acting like Mandy and I fucked everything up!" Finn responded angrily.

"Well you just couldn't wait couldn't ya?! It's not like you guys are 40!" Seth replied angrily before he left.

"What's his deal?" TJ asked.

"He's been an ass since Dean got injured." Amanda replied.

"And Ash is just being a bitch." Jeff muttered.

"Jeff-" TJ started to say.

"TJ, I'm not siding with her after how she was to Mandy! It was cruel and unnecessary!" Jeff responded.

"I know but still that's your sister." TJ said.

"Mandy's my sister too." Jeff responded.

"I meant she's your blood sister!" TJ replied.

"She was out of line, TJ! She's treating me like I'm abandoning her!" Amanda replied.

"Well you have to explain things to her!" TJ said before he left.

"If Bo had kept his fucking mouth shut, I would've been able to." Amanda muttered, Finn lightly rubbing her back.

"Let's just get through tonight." Finn replied.

Amanda nodded before they kissed, Jeff and Amanda hugging before Jeff walked away and Finn closed the door.

Jeff found Matt… and saw a red mark on his face.

"Ash just slapped the hell outta me." Matt responded.

"You tried to talk sense into her?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah… she acted like Mandy was never family." Matt responded.

"Mandy and Finn want a family, that's their choice. No one has any right to tell them otherwise." Jeff replied.

"Hopefully Ash will be eliminated quickly." Matt said.

"She wouldn't be." Jeff responded.

"You think she'll pull what Austin did to Bret in 97?" Matt asked.

"More likely will leap from the barrier to the ring apron to save herself." Jeff answered.

"True." Matt responded before they left.

They knew they were in for a long night.


	2. Road To Mania

Baron was incensed at being eliminated and dragged Finn out and slammed him into the barrier... and Baron screamed in pain as Amanda hit him with a steel chair.

"Hit him again, Mandy!" Jerry cheered, Baron screaming as Amanda hit him repeatedly on his back and shoulders with the chair.

In the back, Bo was angry as Amanda was beating up one of his picks.

"Aw come on!" Bo yelled.

"He already got eliminated, he didn't need to be an ass about it!" Brigette responded.

"No he's making it easy for the others I bet on to win." Bo replied.

"Tiny's beating the hell outta him, this should be on TMZ." TJ responded with a laugh.

But the atmosphere of the room changed when Ashley walked in with a pissed off look on her face.

"Oh please don't stop the party just because I entered." Ashley responded.

"What happened?" TJ asked.

"I tried to get Mandy's spot but it went to Natalya!" Ashley replied before she saw a scared look on Baron's face and saw Amanda making sure that Finn was okay. "Attention seeking bitch." She muttered.

"You missed it, she beat the hell outta Corbin with a chair." Brigette replied.

"Who cares?" Ashley asked.

"I lost $40 because of that tiny chick protecting her fiance!" Bo responded, Ashley turning and seeing the Onyx marquise cut ring that had a diamond on each side on Amanda's left ring finger.

"I'm getting out before I puke." Ashley muttered before she left.

"Babe, what's gotten into her lately?" Brigette asked before she and TJ kissed.

"Fuck if I know." TJ replied.

The match went on and eventually, Amanda helped Finn to the backstage area… and pulled her into their locker room before slamming and locking the door and roughly kissing her, biting on her lower lip for a few seconds.

Before she could get a word out, Finn lightly shushed her.

"You and I have both been stressed out by everyone else so lets let it out, Love." Finn responded as he pinned her against the door and they kissed again.

As they moved to the couch, Amanda saw the box of condoms with a note from Ashley.

'_Make sure you use them or I'll find out. Scary part is you know I will!'_

Amanda threw away the note and Finn tossed the condoms with a smirk before they kissed and undressed, Finn lightly biting her neck and collarbone as _In The Midnight Hour _by Wilson Pickett played on Amanda's LG Aristo 2 as they were fully naked.

It was as Kevin was heading back to his, Sami and Dakota's locker room that he heard them and turned wide eyed… and he left.

Dakota looked up and saw the startled look on Kevin's face.

"People are either fighting or making love." Dakota replied.

"It would have to be fighting, too many risks to be fucking here." Kevin responded.

"Not if you feel like you have nothing to lose or want to jumpstart something important." Dakota responded.

"Wait… Mandy had her implant removed?" Kevin asked.

"And I doubt Finn is using a condom. Ashley's gonna fucking lose it." Dakota responded as Tye Dillinger stormed in, making them jump back.

"Are you and Zayn out of your minds, Owens?!" Tye demanded.

"Don't you dare come into my locker room and start yelling!" Dakota replied before standing up.

"Your boyfriend and his friend jumped me, Kota! They're steamed about losing to AJ but that's no reason to gang up on me, I didn't cross them!" Tye explained.

"Well calm your ass down for a start! No need to be banging doors down!" Dakota said.

"Personally, I think creative's better off splitting Sami and Kevin up. Everyone's sick of getting jumped." Tye explained once he had calmed down.

Walking past the _Demon Lovers _locker room, TJ stopped when he noticed the dimmed lighting under the doorway.

"Let's just hope they don't open the door." TJ muttered before getting down and lying flat on the ground, peering under the door.

"She's gonna be pissed to no end but she can't stop us." Amanda responded before she and Finn kissed.

"If it didn't work this time, we'll just keep trying, Darlin'." Finn replied, startling TJ.

Sitting up, TJ quietly backed away and used the nearby crate to pull himself up… and saw Seth, who had calmed down, walk past him.

"TJ, you alright there?" Seth asked after he turned back.

"My ADD ass can't cope with the shit." TJ said.

"Can't cope with what?" Seth replied.

"Laying perfectly still and not making a sound." TJ replied.

"You caught onto something." Seth responded.

"Hell yeah I did and I ain't talking bout it." TJ replied.

"Good idea." Seth responded, TJ nodding.

"Now I wanna go do something stupid." TJ replied before eyeing the door.

"Bad idea, buddy." Seth replied, pulling TJ back and dragging him away once he had covered his mouth.

"Does your mother know?!" TJ yelled in a muffled tone.

"They're gonna do what they want anyway!" Seth responded after he let go.

"You just had to take my moment away." TJ muttered.

"You can't always have the attention." Seth responded.

"Ash will kill them and you know it!" TJ yelled.

"She'll calm down, alright? They're not gonna stop living their life just because she doesn't want anything changing, Ash will just have to accept that or I'll have to leave her!" Seth responded at the moment Ashley walked in.

"If that's what you really think then just dump me right here, right now!" Ashley said.

"They're gonna have a family no matter how many times or ways you try to stop them. Why don't you just explain why you're so pissed instead of claiming people won't understand?" Seth replied after turning around.

"Well I'm so sorry I don't wear my heart on my sleeve like normal people!" Ashley yelled.

"Tell him the damn truth, Ash! Because Finn and Mandy already started trying!" TJ responded, startling Ashley.

"Three words, fuck this shit!" Ashley yelled before she left.

Ashley stormed to the _Demon Lovers_ locker room, finding a note in Finn's handwriting.

_'Already left, don't bother tracking us down if you won't explain the truth and just want to hurt us! You're breaking your sis's heart and you don't care!'_

Ashley tore the paper up before plugging in her headphones in and leaving. As soon as she stepped outside she pressed play on her music and just started to run, having no idea where she was gonna end up.

The snowfall increased, slowing Ashley down… and her leaning against a brick wall, letting out a rageful scream and punching the wall, with her bad hand.

She stopped… and left the area.


	3. No Running Away

_**October 23rd 2014…**_

_"You don't have to tell me right away if you don't want to but you should tell your sister, she's worried out of her mind. This isn't like you to back out of a match." Finn responded, his IPhone 5 in his left hand and him talking to Ashley as Amanda had to take her Keppra._

_"Ashley, why so secretive? Are you injured?" Amanda asked._

_"Would you stop?! How do I know you're not hiding something?!" Ashley snapped._

_"Why would I hide anything from you? You're my sister!" Amanda responded._

_"Ashley, just tell her already, okay? You know she won't tell anyone else." Finn replied._

_"Nobody asked for your opinion!" Ashley said._

_She hung up and Finn put his phone away, his hands on Amanda's back._

_"Someday, there's gonna be a phone that's designed to reach through it and strangle someone when they're being stubborn!" Amanda replied out of frustration, Finn pulling her into a comforting embrace._

_"Maybe she just needs a bit more time, it's only been a few weeks since she got that restraining order against Kyle." Finn responded._

_"It has." Amanda responded, Finn kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry she brought up my past fling with Dean, that was uncalled for." She replied, Finn lightly rubbing her back as Rue walked in._

_"No luck?" Rue questioned._

_"She threw Mandy's past in her face and didn't get the reaction she hoped for." Finn explained as he and Amanda let go._

_"I'm just gonna say it, I think Ashley's hiding something she feels that none of us would understand. I know my own sister, she tends to hide things and pretend that everything's okay. Dragging a secret out of her is worse than pulling teeth." Amanda replied._

_"I agree with you completely, Darlin'." Finn responded, his right hand on her lower back._

_"So what now? You gonna storm her castle and make her talk?" Rue asked._

_"Last time I did that, she took a kitchen knife and almost sliced my fingers off." Amanda explained, Rue and Finn remembering the things they heard from Amanda about when Ashley was high._

_For the first time in her life, Amanda couldn't think of a solution._

_Ashley put her IPhone 5 aside, tears running down her face._

_"You did what you did… now it's time for a new start." Ashley whispered, lightly rubbing the tiny cross tattoo on her left thumb._

_She'd never truly forget…_

**Present time**_**, March 5th 2018…**_

Amanda looked at her phone in an absent minded manner, seeing another text from TJ.

'_She's up and left and what you just gonna stay on your back and ain't gonna help us find her!'_

_'For most of my adult life, I've looked out for Ashley and helped her out of whatever messes she's gotten herself into! She only ran off out of spite and you two have been lying to me for over 3 years! I'm done with it, she's on her own!' _Amanda responded angrily.

She put her earbuds in, _Woke Up This Morning _by Alabama 3 playing and Amanda having felt beyond exhausted lately… she and the others had looked for Ashley since the Royal Rumble but had no luck finding her.

And then she saw a text from Phil, which she hadn't expected… but it was news concerning Ashley's whereabouts.

_'Got her with me and April… honestly, Ash had no right lashing out at you. She was the one being a bitch, not you.'_

_'Can you let TJ know? I'm done talking to that prick after he kept going on about what a bitch I'm supposedly being to Ashley when both of them have repeatedly lied to me and pushed me away!' _Amanda replied.

'_Well there is something I don't understand, even if she was a bitch to you, why didn't you help? I mean you looked out for her in the past while she's been high and drunk so why not now?' _Phil texted.

_'I had my birth control implant removed so me and my fiance could start a family and she's pissed off about it. She won't even tell anyone why, she just expects me to do whatever the hell she wants! How is that fair?!' _Amanda responded, having to sit down when she felt dizzy.

And the next response nearly sent her falling.

_'Mandy… Ash had an abortion.'_

_'What the fucking hell?! Please tell me you got the wrong information!' _Amanda replied.

_'I wish I had the wrong info, I overheard her crying one night and saying she was sorry about taking its life before it had begun. You've probably got a million questions right now, right?'_

_'My mind keeps going back to one. Was she alone when undergoing the abortion?' _Amanda replied.

_'She had to be, she said they kept her there for 24 hours before doing it.'_

Amanda headed to the medical cabinet and with her luck, she found a test that wasn't expired and grabbed it before heading back to the locker room and seeing Finn after closing and locking the door.

"Anyone tries to barge in…" Amanda responded, Finn lightly kissing Amanda on her forehead.

"I'll hold them off." Finn replied before Amanda went into the restroom.

Finn checked on her after a while, Amanda looking up after unlocking the door.

Amanda glanced back at the test, which read _Positive_ and Finn looking at her in nervousness… but the second he saw tears in her eyes, he pulled her to him and the two embraced each other before they kissed.

"This is actually happening… there's nothing more frightening or wonderful than becoming parents." Amanda said as the two hugged again before Finn rested his left hand on her stomach.

"Hey, little guy… you okay in there, you taking it easy on Mommy?" Finn replied.

"You're sure it's a boy?" Amanda asked with a slight smile as she brushed her tears away.

"It'll be some time before we find out but yes." Finn responded.

Shawn walked into another hallway after overhearing them… and grabbed his IPhone X, pulling Rey's number up.

_'Get a crew together!' _Shawn typed in and sent… and Rey responded quickly.

_'Who needs a beating?'_

_'Kid's name is Finn Balor! He knocked Mandy up!' _Shawn replied.

_'Son of a bitch! Is he gonna make an honest woman out of her?!'_

_'I saw a ring on her finger, I rather that she'd get married before that baby is born. Have you had any luck reaching Ashley?' _Shawn replied.

_'No and… I'm not gonna get a crew together, Shawn. It won't be fair to them.' _

TJ reached the house in Chicago, Phil letting him in and closing the door… and TJ saw Ashley before turning to Phil.

"She told me… and I told Mandy because honestly, I'm sick of you both attacking her when she doesn't deserve it and she's done everything she can to help Ashley before! You both lied to her and got who knows how many others to lie so how the hell is it fair to treat Mandy like she's wrong for starting a family with a man she loves?!" Phil responded, TJ wide eyed.

"Is Tiny pregnant?" TJ asked.

"I trust my instincts… I don't have to ask her because I already have a feeling that she is." Phil responded.

Ashley looked to April, the two going out into the backyard.

"I should've never kept that secret from her." Ashley replied.

"If you two can mend fences, it's worth giving it a try." April responded.

Ashley hoped that it would work.


End file.
